


flower print couches

by gaytimetraveller



Category: Persona 2
Genre: M/M, Silly, this is so silly jfc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 02:58:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6936502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaytimetraveller/pseuds/gaytimetraveller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maya offers to take Jun and Tatsuya furniture shopping, they buy too many throw pillows and Jun is absolutely determined to find a flower print couch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	flower print couches

**Author's Note:**

> furniture shopping part 2 the electric boogaloo aka im really tired right now  
> edit: holy shit its been like an hour and i realized i forgot to edit this i'm so sorry to anyone who read this before

Fitting Maya, Jun, and Tatsuya into Maya’s car was usually a pretty easy task, even if her car was pretty small. On the other hand, fitting Maya, Jun, Tatsuya, and approximately twelve throw pillows into Maya’s car was a challenge. In the end Maya was driving, Jun was in the passengers seat, and Tatsuya was in the back with so many throw pillows the other two could barely see him.

The pillows would’ve been in the trunk, but that was full of several new fluffy blankets/quilts, a set of curtains, and one very nice lamp.

“We’ve been to the furniture store, that place in the mall with the blankets, what’s next?” Maya asked, stopped at a red light.

“We could try that store, the one where you got your couch? The really comfy one? I hope we can find a flower print one,” Jun replied.

Tatsuya nodded from the back, although neither Maya nor Jun could see him. "Sounds good to me."

The light turned green, Maya sped through the intersection and swerved around a turn. One of the throw pillows flew into the front. The car abruptly stopped at another red light, two more throw pillows flew forwards, this time hitting the windshield.

“Maya…please be careful?”

“Sorry!”

Tatsuya sighed as Maya hit the gas again, the throw pillows started flying around in a tornado-like fashion. Jun gingerly grabbed the two pillows up on the dashboard to keep them from tumbling around even more.

Five minutes later they screeched into a parking lot, and the three of them stumbled out of the car, Jun still clutching the two pillows. Maya sighed, relieved they’d made it in one piece, Tatsuya also sighed, relieved to be out of the pillow vortex. Even more pillows started falling out behind Tatsuya, and the whole trio quickly started stuffing them back in before too many could start cascading out. Jun tossed in the two pillows he was holding behind them.

The journalist locked the car and gave the other two a thumbs-up. “Well we made it, all in one piece too! Ready for couch shopping?” she gave both of them a thumbs up.

The three of them made their way into the store, once they got inside Jun pulled a checklist out of his pocket, and Maya gasped. “ _Jun_ , where did you get a sundress with _pockets_ ,”

Jun grinned. “Ulala altered it.”

“Holy shit, I’ve gotta call her later!” Maya quickly slung her purse off of her shoulder, stuck an arm in and started digging around. After a few moments she pulled out a pen, and quickly jotted down to call Ulala on her arm.

Jun checked over his checklist, and nodded. “Just the flower print couch left!”

“Any specific kind of flower print, we’ll probably find a few,”

“A blue or pink one would be nice? Maybe with roses, or carnations?”

Tatsuya nodded, even if he wasn’t exactly sure what carnations looked like. Maya grasped the other two’s arms and started marching down the first aisle. “Let’s go!”

 

Half an hour later they’d scoured the entire store, and there had been absolutely zero flower print couches. Of course, Jun was extremely determined to find one, and the other two were more than willing to help. They all piled up back into Maya’s car, this time Tatsuya tried buckling in a few of the pillows under the other seatbelt in the back. He wasn’t exactly sure if it would work, but it was better than nothing.

They sped off again, and all the pillows Tatsuya had strapped down immediately went flying at the first turn they took. “Be careful please!” Jun shrieked as they narrowly avoided clipping a mailbox.

“Please,” Tatsuya added as he nearly hit the window on an especially sharp swerve.

“I’ve got it, I’ve got it, I’ve got it!” Maya chimed, slowing down a bit. “So are you guys ready for some tunes?”

“Yeah,” Jun cheered.

“Sure,” Tatsuya said.

Maya started digging through her cds, and nearly ran a red light.

“Eyes on the road please!”

“Crap!”

Maya finally found what she was looking for, and handed the cd case to Jun, who fumbled trying to get the cd out.

“Maya…are you sure you want this one?”

“Absolutely!”

Tatsuya tried to catch a glimpse of the cd from the back, from behind all the tumbling pillows. “Oh no.”

Jun stuck the cd into the radio, and Maya beamed as it loaded up. Tatsuya nearly hit his head off the window again as they rounded a turn.

“Jun, my dearest friend, you ready to sing?”

Jun rolled his eyes and smiled. “Of course.”

“What about you Tatsuya? You could be the synths!”

“Sure,”

And with that, Maya’s song of choice started blaring out of the radio. “Guys, guys, here it comes, here it comes, you ready?”

“Yep!”

“Yeah!”

“Three! Two! One!”

There was a pause, the car silent besides the radio and Tatsuya attempting to imitate the background music of the song.

“ _BACKSTREET’S BACK, ALRIGHT!_ ” Maya and Jun both screeched, in perfect unison, extremely off-key.

Halfway through the cd they arrived at yet another furniture store. Once again they all piled out of the car, this time with a lot more Backstreet Boys. They all paraded into the store, this one not just a couch store but a general furniture store. Yet again, there were no flower print couches, although there were quite a few extremely comfy recliners that they sat on.

Maya threw herself onto an extreme cushy-looking leather one, and hummed happily. “Whenever one of us can afford this, one of us needs one!”

Tatsuya tried the one next to Maya’s, which was substantially less cushy, but still damn comfy. Jun jumped on top of him moments later, wrapped his arms around him, and curled up. “You know, maybe we could get a flower print recliner, this’d be great for movie night,”

“Mmhm,” Tatsuya buried his face in Jun’s hair, Jun laughed softly.

 

“Unfortunately, I have a feeling flower print recliners are harder to find than flower print couches,” Maya said.

“Me too,” Jun sighed. “I think I’ll stick to the flower print couch…”

“Next store?”

“Next store.”

All of them left the store, and got back into Maya’s car yet again.

“Three more stores, if we don’t find one in three more stores we might as well order one,”

“Sounds good to me!”

About five pillows flew into the front as Maya slammed to a stop at a red light, Tatsuya barely flinched. Jun screeched like a very small, quiet pterodactyl as they took a sharp turn and three of them hit him, and Maya cracked up again.

Two stores later there still hadn’t been any sign of flower print couches. Jun had resigned to sitting in the back with Tatsuya in the pillow tornado.

“I swear if you two start getting too cuddly in my car I’m driving both of you home!” Maya joked.

“Jun…”

“Mhm,”

“If we can’t get a flower print couch we could get flower sheets,”

Jun gasped, Maya nearly swerved off the road. “Tatsuya, _absolutely_ ,”

Tatsuya blushed, Jun smooched him, he blushed harder.

“Anything more affectionate and you’re both going home!” Maya laughed. “This is a cuddle only car!”

“Really?”

“Really really.”

Just as Jun was about to attempt to kiss his boyfriend again, the car swerved and a pillow hit him in the face. Tatsuya and Maya both snorted.

* * *

 Ten minutes later at the last furniture store of the day, the first thing they went after was the flower print sheets that Tatsuya had suggested, which turned out to be a much easier find than a flower print couch. Unfortunately, the store didn’t have any flower print couches, but they did have a singular flower print love seat. Jun jogged towards it, grinning widely the whole way.

“It’s not a couch, but I’ll take it!”

The other two piled onto the love seat next to him, and although they all didn’t quite fit they damn well tried. “It’s pretty comfy,” Maya chimed. “I’d buy it.”

“It’s nice,” Tatsuya hummed.

A few minutes later they bought the love seat (and the sheets), and then Maya realized they’d never be able to fit it all in her car. “So…we’re either calling Yukino and her trusty pickup, or Anna and her secondhand jeep."

“What about Lisa?”

“Because we can obviously fit a whole love seat onto Lisa’s scooter.”

“Then I’d say Yukino’s truck, it’s got more space,”

“Yeah me too,”

Maya called Yukino, while Jun elected to sit down on the love seat again, and Tatsuya followed him. Yukino pulled into the parking lot minutes later, laughing at the whole situation. “Need help guys?” she called from the truck.

"Yep!"

"Gimme a second, I'll help put it in the back," she said, jumping out of the truck.

 

* * *

An hour later back at Tatsuya and Jun’s new apartment, as they were settling everything away, they realized they hadn’t yet bought a bed to put the new sheets on.

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact jun having a sundress with pockets was inspired by the other day when i found out a really nice dress my friend has has really deep pockets and i thought it was the best thing ever


End file.
